bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koga Tensei
Whoa, epicness. Nice work Tenny :D I have a new person to introduce to the Council that should be up in a little while. He's gonna be one of my proudest works. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Fight Sorry, not sure where to put this since your talk page has been wiped. Anyways, sure I'm up for an Rp Ten; I'll be using Verus. Shall you start the Rp or shall I (if I need to start let me know which character you're using)? Takeshi (Talk here) 18:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I'll start it for us. I'm gonna use Kento Tensei. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ten, some of the admins want to free up the 8-tails spot for Jinchuriki on NF. Are you ok with that? Also, I left a response to your question regarding Alma on her article's talk page. Takeshi (Talk here) 20:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Well, here's the deal. I go to the wikis as my interest for a manga rises or falls. Sometimes it's Bleach, sometimes Naruto, sometimes Darker than Black. If I was to regain interest in Naruto and return to NF, I want my character to remain untouched, Eight-Tails and all. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, well, are you ok with another character temporarily aquiring 8 tails? Since its temporary eventually it will go back to Riyan. Takeshi (Talk here) 20:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Orrrr we can try the idea I introduced last time I was there and just have people go by thier own storylines. I mean Kurisu was already Eight-Tail's host, only in my story Riyan was, so whoever else wants it should just make it part of their own storyline. Eight-Tails is is important to my stories over there, so "temporarily removing it" ain't gonna work. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then. Takeshi (Talk here) 20:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Also, tell Sei if he's there that it's his turn. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yumejiku Odd Coincidence, i was going along the lines of Nobodies and Heartless from Kingdom hearts......this device slowly corrodes the soul making it a Soulless which is similar to a hollow, but its still a soul, but the process will spawn a 2nd soul separate from the Soulless that will act like a Memory Rosary of sorts. The process will be explained when i create the Soulless Page ok Ten.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello ten. I just thought I should introdue myself. You charecters are amazingly better than even my main guy, Shade Kagekyo. Keep it up. See you around. Firegod00 01:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you :) If you ever need help at improving your characters, just let me know. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I will. Thanks Ten. Firegod00 01:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Ten, can you help me out a little bit? I started a new wiki, but I'm not sure how to do anything. Heres the link: http://darkjourny.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Journy_Wiki Thanks. Firegod00 00:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC)